Do You Remember?
by XKenKao12X
Summary: A Sad Letter to Kenshin from Kaoru, ONESHOT au PLEASE OH PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...


** Do you remember?**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all characters are the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Sony, and whomever it concerns.**

* * *

**UPDATE: **

**05/21/06:**

**UGH...I Posted this story yesterday...and like...for some reason each time i tried to preview it...it would say STORY NOT AVAILBLE...made me made...so I had to repost it again anyways please read/review!**

_SUMMARY:_

_A sad letter to Kenshin from Kaoru, PLEASE R/R, one-shot, a/u_

_

* * *

_

_Do you remember?  
__Do you remember when we were together?  
__Of course you do...  
__I was 18, you were 19._

_We've been friends since middle schoole...  
__We always talked together,  
__We alway smiled together,  
__We always were together,_

_But..._

_We weren't lovers, yet..  
__There was something between us.._

_It was Her._

_It was ironic, that she was actually my best friend..  
__You liked her...well actually...you loved her...of what you told me...  
__I was a bit jealous...Why?  
__I wasn't even sure..._

_Her, Tomoe, my best friend_

_You liked her..  
Well, I don't see why you wouldn't..._

_She was better than me...  
__She was prettier, smarter, and nicer..._

_As years passed, nothing happened between us...till that one year..  
__You remember don't you?_

_It was that year you had finally asked Her out...  
__and that was the same and last year of our high school year..  
__I remember that expression on your face, when you were telling me the news.._

_You were so happy...  
__Me? I was almost in tears..  
__but I hid them, so that you wouldn't see the true pain..  
__Instead, I smiled, a fake smile, and said,_

_**"I'm glad..I'm really glad, that you two are together..."**_

_It really hurt...saying that..._

_That same day, I went home after school, while you went off to spend time with your new girlfriend, when usually you would come over and spend time with me..  
__But, while you were away with Her.._

_I was crying..._

_Crying for the many years that I knew about you loving Her...  
__But you know what else?  
__Later that day, I recieved a phone call..._

_**My Mother and Father died...**_

_They **died **in a car accident..._

_I didn't tell you.._

_Not until the day I had to leave to go live with my Aunt in a different town..._

_As I was boarding my train, I remember seeing you chasing after me, with Her behind you...  
__I had called you eariler leaving a voice message and explained that I was leaving...but as always, you didn't pick up, because you were with Her.  
__You were panting as you finally reached me._

_**"Kaoru...Kaoru don't leave..." **you said._

_I could see the hope in your pretty violet eyes...  
__You really wanted me to stay, didn't you?  
__But why?_

_You had Her..._

_**"I can't..."**_

_**"But...Are you going to ever come back?"**_

_I suddenly felt a tear roll down my cheeks...  
It hurt me to say that I would actually never see you again.._

_**"No.." **I choked._

_I saw your eyes widen...and so did Her's._

_**"So your just going to leave us? Leave me and Tomoe?"**_

_'Us...me and Tomoe..'_

_Those words made my heart began to hurt...  
__Almost like someone stabbed me._

_**"I'm sorry.." **I said, quietly, as I begun to feel tears going down my face._

_You were mad, I could tell...  
__You turned away from me...  
__You said in a quiet voice,_

_**"Fine...just leave us...leave your friends..."**_

_I choked on my tears as I heard you say that..._

_**"Train AD-7 is now departing for Kyoto."**_

_I felt my heart beat fast..._

_I was soon to be leaving you..._

_**"Kaoru, please don't leave.." **Tomoe said, in her usual calm and quiet voice._

_I looked over at you, you still had your back to me._

_**"I have to leave..."**_

_I looked down at the sapphire ring that you had given me, a few years back...  
__I took it off and handed it to Tomoe._

_**"Take care of him, please."**_

_With that, I turned and aboarded my train...  
__I could remember looking out the window, seeing you run after the train, yelling my name... _

_**Of all the things in my life, leaving you...it was the hardest and painful thing...ever..**_

_As a few more years passed after that departure, I remember recieving invitation from you...it was about your's and Tomoe's wedding.._

_But..._

_I didn't go..._

_Because, I was still hurt..._

_Even after these many years...my heart still hasn't recovered..._

_I'm sorry, Kenshin.  
__I'm sorry for not coming to your wedding...  
__I'm sorry for not returning your phone calls and letters...  
__I'm sorry for everything..._

_and..._

_**I love you, Kenshin...**_

_Always..._

* * *

Kenshin sighed, folding the letter up and putting it in his pocket. The letter, from his best friend, Kaoru Kamiya.

"Hey Kenshin, let's go."

He turned around and saw one of his good friends, Sanosuke Sagara from high school.

"We should go lay some flowers on Jou-chan's grave.."

Kenshin nodded.

Sanosuke and Kenshin made their way to Kaoru's grave and layed flowers on her grave.

"Heh, roses...Jou-chan loved roses, didn't she..?" said Sano.

"Yeah.." said Kenshin.

Kenshin kneeled down before the grave and closed his eyes.

_**"Kaoru, I'm sorry too...up until now, I've always loved you...I really have...but now that you are gone...I can't tell you..but I hope you can hear me...because, Kaoru Kamiya, I love you...Always..."**_

****

* * *

**There...like I had to repost it again...due to stupid saying it was not 'available'...>> watever...but pleaseeeee READ AND REVIEW...I really would appreciate it...**

**-Kioku-san**

**Cmon **

**down **

**down...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
